Mystery At FazBear Manor
by 06elmXEnderGirl
Summary: when every ones to a party and strange things start happing and people go missing it up to our brave heros to find out Who planned this rated t for Cursing


_Narrator P.O.V_

The five guards were doing what they normally do on sunday Praise the Lords they don't have to work Even though The animatronics were not out to kill them they were still bothersome Fritz was in the kitchen. Jeremy watching tv, Mike And Will were fighting and Scott was paying the bills

 _12:00 P.M Home Of The 5 Guards_

 _Williams P.O.V_

"Why the Fuck do you look like a human today eggplant" asked Mike eating chips I just ignored him. They would make fun of me anway "None of your concern" i spat back in his smug face the other guys were taking interest in our conversation. Scott looked up from his paper "You're wearing khakis-" before he could continue Jeremy barged in "Date pants?" all in unison they started to yell "OOOOOO GRAPES GOT A DATE" i was burning hot and blushing "Stay the fuck out of it." i was ready to punch mike in the face when the doorbell rang "i'll get it" as walking to the door mike said something under his breath "your date is probably more crazy than you if there taking you out" i stopped "Oh That's The last Straw" i lunged at mike and we started Fighting each other.

 _Third Person's P.O.V_

Scott sighed and got the door on the other sde was a girl around the age 20-19 (William was only 21) Brown Shoulder Length hair with beautiful brown eyes Wearing a midnight blue dress that went down to her ankles and blue heels "Jessie?" Scott barely recognized the girl as her co worker that got put with them when Fazbear's Fright Burned Down "Hey Scott is William here?" Scott stood in awestruck nobody knew she was dating him "you're Williams date?" before she could answer a loud crash was herd behind them

 _Jessie P.O.V_

After the crash me and Scott rushed inside to find the table flipped over and the boys at each other's throats i walked over to Mike And Will and kicked them with my heels "OWW WHAT THE HELL?" they started getting up "What The shit was that-" they now were staring at me William walking over to me "Sorry, he was being an asshole" he then shot mike a look. "Its fine i had to ask scott about something and the 5 of you, and yes Scott i'm dating the grape in front of me" i said with a smile looking into his eyes. They stood in shock for a moment when Scott broke the awkward silence"So what did you want to ask me jess?" "Huh? Oh yeah" i pulled a letter out of my pocket "i wanted to know if you got one of these it cam in the mail today" Scott just stoody confused "there's no mail on sunday…" "That's not the weirdest part" I started to read the note in my hand

 _Dearest Jessie_

 _I hope this letter finds you well i had hopes to invite you to a party at our newest place branded FazBear Manour It Will Be extravagant Tomorrow night at your shift starting time You May Bring a plus one_

"It's not signed" there was another knock at the door and mike got it "Hey Guys there's a letter here

 _Mikes P.O.V_

I read through the letter in my hand and laughed too was addressed to mostly all of us

"Ha Looks like grapey isn't coming" He looked pissed of they forgot him glancing back through another sentence made me laugh "All of your co-workers will be there" i kept laughing "Well fuck who ever threw that party" jess just slapped me "well wipe that smug off your face i get a plus one And if i'm right he's was the first one out of you guys to get a girlfriend" glancing back down at the letter we didn't get to bring anyone "well i guess that settles it were going tomorrow.

 _Narrator P.O.V_

 _As our we leave are first set of invited guest were welcomed by the next pair little do they now the doom that awaits them in that manor_

 _Sunday 2:00_

 _Freddy FazBear's Location Original_

 _Golden's P.O.V_

Like normal on a sunday i was the first one up so i grabbed an air horn went over to freddy and pressed the button he then fell of the stage "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Chica then woke up "Language freddy" "Freddy we have mail" "SO YOU AIRHORNED ME" "yep" that cause him to facepalm "we were invited to a party tomorrow" I went from my normal suite we scare the guard with to a more amphomorphic version of me wearing A golden dress shirt and a black vest pants and shoes with my normal hat and bowtie Bonnie And Foxy we're now up as well But High pitched scream came from the backroom We all glanced over there "what was that, Whos back there" i sighed and looked at freddy don't you remember FazBear's fright burned down so they brought SpringTrap Here and fixed him up we all waked to the door but Bonnie Knocked on it "uh Spring You Ok In there?" "NO IM NOT OK" bonnie was grabbing for the knob "Can we come i-" "NO" i looked at freddy "The party i was talking abouts to-"i was interrupted by chica using the voice she talks to crying kids in "Can You tell us what's wrong" it sounded like he was both crying and freaking out but mostly sobbing "They changed my suite…." "That be a problem lad?" foxy was clearly getting annoyed by this "so are we going or-" spring then interrupted me "To my prototype…that was used before fred bear chomped that kids head" i sighed "i now see why your upset i got a glimpse at that suit you can explain to them though" everyone was still confused "So the lad be springbonnie again i don't see ya problem" i looked at the door "you wanna tell them" i heard a sigh from the door "yeah,give me a sec" when the door opened spring came out you couldn't see what the problem was at first he looked like a golden bunny the only thing different ways he had longer eyelashes. Freddy just blankly stood there "I don't see a problem foxy was just chuckling "Yee eyelashes make you look like a girl" "the prototype for spring bonnie was a girl" they all went silent now you look st her she was a little thinner and different in the upper and lower parts which was not detailed but looks more like chicas But Spring broke the silence :I feel awkward but don't think of me any different" freddy and bonnie nodded but foxy Started getting dirty ideas "Hey springy wanna come over to me cover sometimes if ya know what i mean" i just face palmed chica on the other hand squealed with excitement "i've always wanted another girl Now I need to go explain thing to you she grabbed springs wrist and pulled her away Freddy now seeming more awake "So about that party"

 _Sunday 3:00_

 _Babys P.O.V_

 _Wherever the heck_

 _Sister location is_

It was A normal day bon bon bonnet and freddy talking, yenndo and lolbit fighting ennard and ballora kissing, wait WHAT

I was looking for ballora when i decided to live up my fears and looking in the scooping room and when i walked in they were kissing "Ennard? Ballora!" they both then looked at me i ran i herd ballora call after me but i didn't care "Baby, This Isn't what you Think!" i cried in my party room for what felt like hours but a failure noise ended my crying 'The elevator? Yay Eggs Is visiting!' 'I love when he!' Eggs now enjoyed them after he survived in that office they got rebuild and promised not to kill him the only one who didn't was ennard i crawled thru the vent to find the elevator open and a letter inside i read it then went over to the loudspeaker "All animatronics to funtime auditorium"

 _Time skip to when they were all there 3:30_

"What's all this about" "oh come on i was beaten up yenndo" "my everything hurts" "i was kissing bon bon" "Aw man me and bonnet were having fun"

I explained the who letter and party to them they all agreed to go expect…"Pass.." i looked at him "Ennard you have to go" "i don't like par-" "Do You want me to cry again" "Still don't care" i looked into his eyes and made a puppy dog face then shedded a tear and he gave in "Fine, But you not dressing me up" "Yay! And we'll see you can't go as a pile of wires" he looked insulted "i am a pile of wires" i started to walk back to my party room "I know

 _Narrators P.O.V_

 _As we get to our last set of invited guests ever ones starts to wonder…_

 _How many dang locations of freddys Are there!_

 _Still Sunday 4:00_

 _Marionettes P.O.V_

Just sitting in my box like normal Having fun with some plushies my souls a kid so i have to have fun sometimes i made a little tea party with Spring Bonnie FredBear and chica when there was a pounding on the lid i hide the toys and the tea party stuff came out like i wasn't doing anything even though its fun its embarrassing but when i came out Everyone was staring at me and they handed me a letter

 _Dearest Animatronics_

 _I hope this letter finds you well i had hopes to invite you to a party at our newest place branded FazBear Manour It Will Be extravagant Tomorrow night at Witching Hour And yes i know about you being 'Alive'_

Glance up in shock "its not signed" i looked my fellow animatronics "i'll take a vote to see if we go Teddy?" "No" "Bon?" "Yes" "Chi?" "yes" "Mangle?" "Yes "Balloon Boy?" "Yes" "so grab your nicest clothes cause we're going"

 **Welp There's everybody get invented i haven't decided what ships i wanted to do i just didn't have that much to put in this so i shoved in a lot of random XD I know where i want to go with this its just that nobody ever reads this type of stuff i'm not the best writer but i'll edit as i go long with the story adding things in and changing Review your throats please it really helps me think im not writing crap and no ones reading int (smaller author notes in the future** **Comment ships or oc to make an appearance i need some for a special something have a good night/day and i hope you enjoyed :)** **Mike comes out of nowhere "I'm not gonna die Right…" i start smirking "well see" :)** **(v*u*v)**


End file.
